Ten Things I Hate About You
by meganxrawr
Summary: Draco/Hermione. Based on a quote from the film 10 Things I Hate About You. Somewhat A/U, not DH compatible. 'And while I was trying so hard to look calm and unaffected on the outside, inside, my heart had shattered.'
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I write strictly for enjoyment, definitely not for profit. I own nothing from the world of Harry Potter. Even though it is close, I'm _MJK_, not _JKR_. I also own nothing from 10 Thing I Hate About You. The plot**is**mine. Please note, If Draco Malfoy _**did**_belong to me, Iwould not be reading fanfiction, let alone, writing it. My bed would be an very interesting and excitingplace. However, in reality, it isn't.

**Author's Note: **Summer is here! When everyone else's life is getting more exciting, mine is becoming boring. I have become a hobbit, sitting in my room while everyone is out swimming and tanning and doing summery things. I've pretty much watched every film in my extensive collection, and while I was watching 10 Things I Hate About You and mourning the death of someone so talented, and extremely sexy, as Heath Ledger, the idea to do this 12 chapter (that number is subject to change) fanfiction popped into my head. I do hope you like it. Read and review, constructive critism is definitely welcome. However, flaming is as unwelcome as a sunburn and sand in your shorts.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme. I hate it, I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all. **_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Ten Things I Hate About You.**

**meganxrawr.**

**Prologue.**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Oh, he had done it this time! Draco Malfoy, my boy.. **ex**-boyfriend, had finally pushed me way too far. Oh, I know what you're thinking. Hermione Granger, brightest witch of the decade, bushy haired, plain Hermione, with Draco Malfoy, blonde, smirky, _oh-so-sexy, _Draco Malfoy. It's not that unbelievable! Really! We have a lot in common. We both are extremely intelligent, we both love chocolate, books, office supply stores and bubble baths. But, he loves quidditch, while I really cannot fathom how anyone could love putting themself in such a dangerous position. He likes loud rock music, while I prefer soft classical and jazz. He spends more time on his hair in one week than I think I'll ever spend, in my whole lifetime. It's really not that weird, for us to be together, is it?

The war has been over for 5 years, and we have been finished with Hogwart's for a little less than that. Draco had joined the light side, like no one saw that coming. Harry, with the help of all of us, of course, had defeated Voldemort, and we had successfully rounded up most of the extreme death eaters. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black had been among them, while Narcissa had been among the dead we had cleared. Draco had been the one to lock Lucius away, and had had no qualms about it. Draco had suffered a lot, along with watching his mother suffer, at the hands of the elder Malfoy. Seeing Narcissa's limp corpse had been extremely painful for him, but he had gradually went through all the stages of loss. It has only been recently that he has entered the final stage; acceptance.

Anyway, we have been together since the final battle. I mean, all that rivalry in school, all the tension, it was really just a smokescreen. We found out shortly after, and I mean _very_ shortly after, the final battle that all that tension was sexual. Yes, I said it. Sexual. It turns out that we are explosive in bed. Extremely. And all those rumors that had circulated Hogwart's, about Draco being a sex machine, they were lies. He was way more than a sex machine. He was a sex god! So between fighting with each other, and having amazing makeup sex, Draco and I had fell in love. I'm not saying that everything was perfect after we had both confessed our feelings for each other were way more than sex, merlin, we're broken up now, aren't we?

Oh, you had forgotten about that, had you? Well, I'm very sorry that I got caught in a rant, but I had to give you a rundown of the last couple years, and how someone so...smart as myself had ended up with... the vile and loathsome cockroach that is Draco Malfoy. You want to know what he did, that had made me so angry, someone who had been called every name in the Big Book Of Insults by the ferret himself? He had called me..._mudblood_!

I know what you must be thinking. Mudblood is the most common insult in Draco Malfoy's Big Book of Ways to Insult Hermione Granger. But, I thought that was in the past. Seriously, the war was over! More and more people were entering relationships regardless of blood. Draco had made me believe that he was nothing like his father, and that blood didn't matter to him. He had made me believe that he loved me! Sure, we've had fights before, and there had been name calling, and broken objects, and there had even once been a problem with a hex called in anger, that had resulted in Draco having hair that resembled a rainbow. But never in our five year relationship had he referred to me as mudblood. That was the final straw.

I had warmed up to Pansy, with her pug face and annoying voice, and Blaise, with his never ending supply of blonde jokes and the fact that he couldn't keep his feet off of my furniture. I had gotten used to having to put the seat down on the toilet, no matter how much I told Draco that I hated it. I had even gotten used to picking up his dirty socks, the huge supply of hair products that had taken over my side of the shelf in the bathroom, the hogging of the blankets in our shared bed, and the constant smuggling of my chocolate stash, no matter where I hid it. I had stayed calm when he had broken Ron's nose in a fight over who would pick the movie we were supposed to watch. I had even stayed calm when we were later kicked out of the theatre because they couldn't agree and would not even consider letting me pick, in fear that they would have to watch a dreaded 'chick-flick'.

But I had not stayed calm when he had called me 'mudblood'. His eyes, the eyes that I loved so much, the eyes that were like molten silver, the eyes that heated whenever they rested on me, had turned icy cold and blank. The smirk that I had detested all through my Hogwart's days had tightened his beautiful lips, and the voice that gave me shivers without fail, the low baritone rumble that twisted my knickers daily, uttered that hateful word. It was too much for me.

I didn't say a word. I knew the melted chocolate color of my eyes had hardened. I knew that there was a lump in my throat that I had a whole lot of trouble trying to swallow around. I knew that I had to try very hard to keep the tears from overflowing unto my cheeks. And while I was trying so hard to look calm and unaffected on the outside, inside, my heart had shattered. I know, the heart cannot actually break and the person still survive, but I don't actually know how I survived the pain that was my heartbreak.

It was like someone had ripped open my chest and carved my heart out with a rusty butter knife. It was like having three elephants sitting on my chest, while water slowly filled my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I actually had to use the strength that I wasn't using to hold back tears to keep myself from collapsing and curling into a little ball of nothingness. I did all this without breaking eye contact. My mouth opened and uttered three words that had never passed my lips before. 'I hate you.' I then turned swiftly on my heel and disapparated from the bedroom of the house that had been ours for three years. The house we had planned on raising our children in. The house that sheltered the 6'4'' blonde slytherin who fell to his knees and wept like a child, at exactly the same time that the 5'6'' brunette gryffindor laid her head on the soft grass in a muggle park and cried until the force of her sobs wracked her entire body. Together, but apart, the two cried until there were no tears left to cry.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Author's Note: **That's the prologue. It's now pretty close to two in the morning, but that's what summers are for. Staying up all night and sleeping all day.

I do hope you enjoy this, really. If you don't, well, that's just too bad. I'll finish this one, and just come read it myself, if I have to.I will try to update very soon. I don't want this fic to take all summer, or flow into the fall. September brings my senior year of highschool, a year that contains two advanced math courses, biology and chemistry.

Plus all the plans for graduation, my New York City metro and the arts tour and university planning.

Read and review, you know what to do.

Oh look, I'm a poet, and I didn't even know it!

-mjk.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot belongs to me. If I owned anything Harry Potter, I would be a very rich woman and would have my own car. I'm not, and I don't.

**Author's Note: **I'm really excited about this fic. I was sitting in church this morning thinking about all the things I can do with it. I also thought of a great idea for another one. But, that's not going to be written until this one is finished. Yeah, I know. Harry Potter and church really do not mix. My grandmother would have a fit if she knew what was going through my head this morning. :) Just so you all know, I'm basing each chapter in this story on a segment from the quote.

**Thank You: **To everyone who took the time to read the prologue. To everyone who put me on alert, favorite story, and favorite author. To **GilmoreGirl916, the written princess,** and **dm's princess **for reviewing. And thanks to everyone who will review after I have this chapter uploaded. You guys are awesome, seriously.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

**meganxrawr**

**Chapter One.**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.**_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Have you ever cried so long, and so hard, that when you were finished you could barely lift your head? Isn't it brutal? Merlin, that stupid..stupid..stupid! Malfoy had really done a number on me. It's been two days, my head is still throbbing, I still can't seem to swallow the basketball that has taken over residence in my throat, and I think fire ants have made a home where my heart used to live. I've been sleeping in the spare room at Harry and Ginny's place, but they're newlyweds, and I'm a depressed and angry ex-girlfriend.

Oh, did I happen to tell you that Draco will not leave me alone? Oh yes, the morning after our breakup, I woke to the sound of his voice. I mean, I already had a headache that could rival that of a hangover after a three day binge, I hadn't gotten very much sleep, and then I had to wake up to the vibrations of his voice. I had had enough of him and his cruel voice to last me a lifetime. I heard him demand Ginny to tell him where I was, and Ginny, being the softie that she is, must have made some gesture that gave away my position one room away. I then heard him order Harry out of the way, that Harry had to let him into the spare room, that his happiness depended on talking to me. If Harry hadn't been married to my good friend, and I hadn't been so heartbroken, I would've married him right then and there. Harry calmly told Draco that I did not want to see him, and that if Draco did not leave his house and stop threatening him and his wife, he would be forced to hex him. Draco, being the stupid ferret that he is, started yelling my name. Yelling! I mean, it's 10 o'clock in the morning, and he's screaming like a banshee. Well, I was not putting up with that. I didn't care how I looked, or that I was wearing one of Harry's tee shirts and my hair looked as if a bird had nested there, I ripped open the door and went to stand in front behind Harrry.

"Would you please have the decency to keep your vile mouth closed while I am trying to sleep. I do not want to see you, I do not want to hear your stupid apologies, and I certainly don't want to be with you! Please, just leave me alone!"

"Hermione, wait! I'm sorry, darling, I really am. I don't know why I..."

"Save it!"

With that, I turned on my heel and went back into my temporary residence, slamming the door behind me.

Hmm, so that was yesterday morning. I had to wake up to his voice, the voice that I used to like, but now I despise. Seriously, I cannot believe that I had ever found his voice sexy. It's monotone for Merlin's sake! And the way he talks to me? It's like he thinks I'm child, or a suicidal maniac who is about to jump off a bride and he's trying to talk me out of it. How can he be so calm about everything? Everytime I open my mouth I want to scream! I hate him, I hate his voice and I hate the way he talks to me!

Uh, I really do not want to go to work this morning. My heart is just not in it. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm a healer at St. Mungo's. I really don't have a clue how I am going to concentrate and heal other people when I really just want to be healed myself. So, I disapparate from Ginny's house and arrive just inside the main doors. And who do I see? None other than Draco Malfoy!

Why isn't he at work? I know he has a job, of course. The useless git is standing there, with his beaut..I mean terrible, blonde - almost white - hair flopping onto his forehead. He's holding a bouquet of white and pink roses. A hopeful smile curves his lips when he sees my eyes soften as I look at the flowers. I can't help that they're my favorite! He walks towards me with that graceful walk of his. My knees feel like jello and the elephants are back to sitting on my chest. Merlin, I had never noticed how...ugly his hair cut was. I mean, simply atrocious. His hair is so thick, and silky..and ugly! Yes, ugly! I can see his hand reaching out, offering the flowers and his long, lovely fingers trailing down my arm. I take the flowers and bury my nose into their softness. I can feel the tears welling, but I have to stay strong. Before he opens his mouth to apologize, I hold up a hand. His mouth snaps closed. We stand there, staring at each other, when I hear my name being called over the system. I break eye contact, take a deep breath and walk away. I chance a glance back and I almosty stumble when I see the forlorn look on his face. I never knew that hating someone could be this hard. But I have to hate him. What he did was just so hurtful. I hate him, and his stupid blonde hair!

_xxxxxxxxxx_


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything from the world of Harry Potter, I would own a huge swimming pool and would not be sweating to death in 30+ temperatures.

**Author's Note: **Any big sections in italics are flashbacks. I'm throwing them in to show a little of the pair's relationship before the breakup. There may, and there may not be any discussion about it from Hermione's character. Please, let me know if it's confusing, or if it disrupts the flow of the story. Also, the full quote is displayed in the prologue. If anyone has any ideas for any section of the quote that I have yet to write, please let me know. I'm trying to update every few days, but I have a few girls nights and other plans scheduled over the next little while. :)

**Thank You: **To everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc. Thanks so much! Special thanks to Victoria, also known as **canteloupe, **my sister, for beta-ing and encouraging me to write this. But, who also will not let me tell her my ideas for other chapters because she does not want to ruin the surprise.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

**meganxrawr**

**Chapter Two.**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**I hate the way you drive my car...**_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The worst thing about leaving the house that I share with Draco in a moment of anger and hurt is not being able to go back there. I mean, I work the same hours as he does, and then when work is over, I never know if he'll be there or not. I cannot risk the chance that he'll be there. I'm too fragile right now, too afraid that I'll break apart if I see him. I love that old house, the one we had painted and remodeled together. I love the color of our bedroom walls, my favorite room in the house. I love the feel of our feather bed, and the feel of the cool silk sheets.

--

_'Hermione, this color is so...feminine,' Draco whined as he rolled the turquoise paint onto the white walls in the master bedroom._

_'Draco, love, you shouldn't have a problem with it then, should you?' Hermione replied, knowing he would not like her response._

_'Excuse me?' Draco's silver eyes had turned from his task of painting to glare at his innocent looking girlfriend. He slowly bent to dip an abandoned paintbrush into the paint. A very slytherin-like smirk took control of his lips as he ran the brush from the roots of Hermione's hair to collar of her...his! button up shirt. The smile dropped off Hermione's face and was replaced by a look of shocked outrage. _

_'Oh, no! You did not just paint me!' _

_'Yes, yes I did. Brilliant, as always, Hermie.' _

_Hermione could feel the anger bubbling up from her stomach, into her throat. She really, really hated when he called her Hermie. And, the little ferret had just undone all the work her face masks had did just that morning. 'You're not going to get away with that, ferret.' She dipped her hand into the bucket of paint and smacked it onto the pale skin that stretched over his cheekbone. This resulted into an all out paint war. By the time they had finished, there was more paint on the pair's clothes, skin and hair than there were on the walls. _

_'Draco, you look kind of nice in that color.'_

_'Hermione, I'd look a lot nicer in you.'_

_'You'll get no argument from me.'_

--

Merlin, I miss that room. Almost as much as I miss my car. I know, I'm a witch, I don't really need a car. They're expensive, they take up room, and they are absolutely unneccesary when you can just apparate anywhere you choose. But, I like having it. It's comfortable, and it's something to keep me from forgetting that I am a muggle-born. Draco thought it was a stupid idea. But, very quickly after I paid for it and it was sitting in our garage, he demanded that I teach him how to use it. Did I meantion, it's a Mazda Miata, considered one of the girliest cars on the road, and he wanted to learn how to drive it. So, I took him out, and tried, and the key word is tried, to teach him.

--

_'Draco, push in the brake, which is the pedal on the left, and put the car into drive, or D. It's not that hard!'_

_'It's not hard for muggles! Muggles have smaller brains than pure bloods, making it easier for them to understand simple machines.'_

_'Excuse me? I am a muggle-born! Can I ask you something? Who was the only witch in our year at Hogwart's that got higher than you on NEWTS? Me! I really think that if you weren't so prejudice, your brain would be bigger, and you'd be able to comprehend something as complex as a muggle car.'_

_The pair had been sitting in the middle of an abandoned highway for three hours, and Draco had only mastered starting the car. Hermione was getting frustrated and Draco was becoming unbearable. When that man is cranky, he thinks he has the right to insult everyone and get away with it._

**--**

Seriously, I thought he'd never get the hang of it. But he did. And it became one of my biggest regrets. He wanted to drive it everywhere. I mean, he could drive without getting into accidents, but I feared for my life every time he sat behind the wheel. He drove too fast, and confunded muggle police when they pulled him over. He drove over rocks, large potholes and ruined several sets of tires. I really dreaded having to step outside the door, but I really could not leave him alone with _my _car, while I apparated to our destination. I really hated the way he drove my car, so I made him buy his own.

_xxxxxxxxxx_


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **The only thing that I own that is really of worth is my dvd collection, maybe my POTC blanket, but that's only for fans of Pirates. Obviously Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and any other affiliated characters do not belong to me. It's sad.

**Author's Notes: **I really can't bring myself to write extremely long chapters. I like them short. If that bothers you, let me know. Also, I'm still looking for ideas for future chapters and would love if you would help me.

**Thank You: **To everyone. :)

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

**meganxrawr**

**Chapter Three.**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**I hate it when you stare...**_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

It's usually at the end of something that the very beginning begins circling your head. I can't sleep, because all I dream about is the first time I really saw Malfoy as something other than the annoying ferret. It was a few days after the final battle, shortly after the dead had been dealt with and the wounded seen to by a healer.

--

_"...I also know that this has been a hard time for everyone involved. We have all lost someone important to us. We must band together and get through this horrible ordeal together. I will be easier to deal with this, with someone by your side. The seventh years will still graduate, and we will be sad to see them go. Hopefully, now that the darkness has been destroyed, the world will be a safer place for the students that came here as frightened young children and leave as confident men and women. Hogwart's will still remain a haven and educational facility for all gifted young witches and wizards, regardless of blood." McGonagall finished her speech and stepped off the stage. _

_The four tables in the Great Hall were filled with students, family, teachers and friends. The people were dispersed regardless of their house while they had attended Hogwart's. The Golden Trio were sitting together, surrounded by the Weasleys and the surviving members of the Order. They were exhausted, filled with sorrow from the loss of many great people, but also feeling happy and relieved that the Dark Lord had been defeated for good._

_Hermione Granger, female third of the Golden Trio, lifted her chocolate eyes and met those of Draco Malfoy. Hermione hadn't been surprised when Draco had arrived at a quick Order meeting right before the final battle. Even though he had been evil and cruel to her and many of her peers, she knew that he didn't have it in him to kill innocents. He had been very helpful, actually, incredibly helpful during and after the battle. _

_Nicely shaped pale gold eyebrows raised over equally pale grey eyes. Those eyes held Hermione's gaze until she looked away. She could feel blood rush into her cheeks and silently cursed herself. Why was Draco Malfoy looking at her? Sure, they had worked closely to fight off Death Eaters, but a few days at war could not erase years of tension. She chanced a glance at him from under her lashes and was surprised to see he was still staring at her. She was becoming uncomfortable and ran a hand over her face in case there happened to be something there. She couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary, and was becoming more uncomfortable with every moment of staring that passed. She raised her eyebrow in question and was even more surprised to see Malfoy's eyes flicker towards the doors of the Great Hall and then fly back to hers, looking expectant. She stood up slowly, holding his eyes and walked towards the doors. His eyes widened and he too stood and walked towards the doors. No one seemed to notice in all the bustle. Once they were outside the doors, Malfoy grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her towards an empty classroom. _

_"Malfoy, what.." Hermione's question was interrupted when Draco's lips smashed into hers, stealing her breath. She was frozen in shock for about 3.5 seconds before she twisted her arms around his neck and began kissing him back. She couldn't lie to herself, she had been wanting this for a long time. He was the forbidden fruit and she had always wanted a taste of the forbidden. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, so that there was no space separating them. They were lip to lip, chest to breasts, pelvis to pelvis. They would've stayed like that forever, lost in each other, but Draco finally pulled back to drag air into his deprived lungs. Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered up as she realized what she had done. She had kissed Draco Malfoy. Actually, it was more than a kiss. A fire had engulfed both of them. They had inhaled each other, the world had fallen away to just the two of them in that moment._

--

That's how it started, with his damn stare. That was it for me. There was never anyone else that could catch my eye. I never wanted anyone the way I wanted Draco Malfoy. I doubt I'll ever want someone the way I want him.

_xxxxxxxxxx_


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **The plot belongs to me. Anything else, does not.

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys like dialogue. I love shaking up my writing, and trying out different styles. The whole chapter is in the past, and is 99.9 dialogue. I'm hoping to make my next chapter 100 in the present, but..I won't know till it's flowing from my fingertips.

**Thank You: **To everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, etc. Special thanks to **EpicLoVeFan** for the idea for this chapter, and for saving me from writer's block. This one's for you. I hope it doesn't disappoint. :)

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind.**_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_"Granger, admit it. I look sexy."_

_"Malfoy_, _you always look sexy. I've admitted that. But, those boots are ugly."_

_"They are not! They're my favorite! They're made from real Italian leather!"_

_"Ohhhh, Italian leather. I'm so impressed. Seriously, Draco, what would possess you to buy combat boots? When are you going to need to wear them?"_

_"They're coming in handy right now, aren't they? This stupid Halloween ball you're forcing me to attend, where I have to wear a stupid costume. Are you really that ashamed of our relationship, Granger?"_

_"I am not ashamed of our relationship!"_

_"Prove it."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. Prove it."_

_"How do you want me to prove it?"_

_"Well, we're going to stay at the ball until midnight, where everyone will take off their masks, and then everyone will see we're together. Potter and Weasel...Weasley, will have to accept the fact that I am in your life, and I have no intention of leaving it anytime soon."_

_"Draco, we are responsible adults. The war is over. Harry and Ron will have no problem with me seeing you. "_

_"Want to bet?"_

_"Sure. But I'm going to win."_

_"Alright, Granger. I think Weasley will lose his temper, and Potter will just stand there, in that way he has. If I win, I get to wear my combat boots whenever I want, and you cannot stop me, nor can you make any comment. "_

_"Fine! I think they'll be accepting of it. If I win, I get..."_

_"To destroy my expensive boots, I know."_

_"I hate it when you do that!"_

_"You're so easy to read. Now, do we have a deal?"_

_"We have a deal."_

_--_

_"Oi! Malfoy! What do you think you're doing, you greasy git? You don't have the right to touch 'Mione. MALFOY! Hermione? Are you just going to let him touch you? Hermione? Hermione! Are you kissing the ferret?"_

_"Ron, it doesn't look like Hermione is pushing him away."_

_"Hermione! Get out of the way, I'll hex him all the way to Azkaban, where he deserves to be."_

_"Ronald Weasley! Are you honestly that dense? Can you not see that I am enjoying being wrapped in Draco's arms? Do you remember who I came here with? Just think back. You obviously could pick me out, 'cause we are talking right now. Draco and I walked in together. You and I have been in touch all night, and you never once stopped talking about yourself, never stopped long enough to ask me who my date was. Yes, it's Draco Malfoy. Yes, I arrived with him. Yes, I have kissed him more than this one time you have seen. Yes, we are together. We have been together for 3 months. I thought you trusted me, and respected me, enough to let me make my own decisions. But, I was obviously wrong. I am not going to let you hex my boyfriend. I am not going to allow you to call him names. If you respect me, you will also learn to like Draco, or at least tolerate him. "_

_"Hermione, he's our enemy! How can you like being with him?"_

_"People change, Ron!"_

_"I'll believe that when I see it." With that, Ron and Harry turned and disappeared into the crowd._

_"Well, that went just as I expected. I hate to say it but, I win."_

_"I hate your stupid combat boots!"_

_"Now, now. You're not allowed to say anything bad about them. You agreed!"_

_"Damn."_

_--_

"_Hermione, why don't you just try to talk to Weasley? You've been moping around for days. You've both had time to calm down. You have been friends for years. I really don't want to be the cause of a breakup of the Golden Trio. I know you're hurting._

_"I am not! I'm just really angry that he treated me like that!"_

_"Don't deny it."_

_"It's true! I'm angry. ... Okay! Maybe I'm a little hurt."_

_"Hermione, I can read you like a book."_

_"I hate it when you do that."_

_"I know."_

_xxxxxxxxxx_


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns any and all things to do with Harry Potter. I own two cats.

**Author's Note: **I've noticed that Hermione, and Draco, are a bit out of character. I'm trying my best, but JK Rowling never wrote the characters in a relationship with the other. They were enemies in the books. So, for us D/Hr shippers, we'll have to suffer OOC-ness. Also, Hermione's going through a rough time, being emotional, and no one really understands emotions. She's allowed to be out of character, and she's allowed to ramble. I'm sorry that this is late getting posted, I've had a really busy week, which is really no excuse. I'll just ask for your forgiveness.

**Thanks: **Everyone who took the time out to support this story in any way.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme.**_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Ginny has finally convinced me to see a healer. I've been throwing up everything I've ate in the last week. I keep telling her it's a stomach flu or something of that nature. I mean, I'm a healer, I would know. Maybe it's the stress of a breakup. It's been two weeks. Shouldn't my lungs be used to the elephants by now? Shouldn't the tears stop falling? That's it! I'm dehydrated. I cry out more liquid than I take in. I'll have to start drinking more water. Or maybe I'm making myself sick from the effort that it takes to hate someone.

--

I'm waiting. I bet you didn't know that Hermione Granger has no patience. Waiting is probably the worst thing ever. I hate waiting. I'm beginning to hate a lot of things. I had to make an appointment. That's stupid. I'm a healer, and I had to make an appointment to be checked out by someone I work with. I should've just did all kinds of tests on myself and saved myself some time and waiting. I...

"Hermione!"

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"Ginny stopped by to see me. She told me that you've been sick. I wanted to come by, make sure you're okay."

I'm going to kill Ginny. I'm really going to kill her. I should do it the muggle way. I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to find a gun. Or, I could strangle her, with my bare hands. Yeah, that'll work. Or, I could hex her into oblivion. Merlin, I took oaths to save lives when I became a healer, and here I am making plans to kill my best friend. Dra..the ferret, is still looking at me expectantly. Did he ask me a question? Oh, yeah.

"I'm fine. It's just a stomach flu, or something. Malfoy, we're over. You don't have to concern yourself with me anymore. "

"Hermione, don't you think this has gone far enough? I love you, you love me. I've apologized. "

"You love me? Malfoy, if you loved me you never would've called me..that word. Maybe your apologies are not enough."

"Well, what do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"Hermione Granger? The healer will see you now."

Ah, saved by Judy, the receptionist. I'll have to make sure I send her some chocolates.

"Malfoy, I have to go. Please, just leave me alone."

"Hermione, if you're pregnant.."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Life couldn't be that cruel, could it? I love children, and Draco and I had planned on having them. But that was before. If I'm pregnant..No, I don't want to think about it. Malfoy has changed since the war, but he hasn't changed that much. He would never let his child be raised without him in it's life and I wouldn't be able to see Malfoy regularly and stay sane.

"Don't worry, I'm not."

--

"Okay, Hermione. You should get the test results within the next day or so. Don't worry, I don't really think it's anything serious. Just go home, get some rest. You're working tomorrow aren't you?"

I see this person every day. We have mostly the same shifts. We've gone out for coffee at lunch time. We danced together at a fellow healer's bachelorette party. We had taken shots together. Why am I finding it so hard to socialize these days? I don't want to work, I don't want to go out. I just want to lie in bed.

"Oh, yes. Morning shift."

"Well, I guess I'll see you then. You take a few minutes to come see me tomorrow, I'll give you the results of your tests. Figure out what's wrong with you, yeah?"

"Yeah. See you later."

I don't know how I managed to form enough words to say goodbye to the healer. 'I hope I'm not pregnant, I hope I'm not pregnant' is playing on repeat in my head. It's my new mantra. I managed to walk to the waiting room, where I had stupidly left my jacket. I couldn't find it. I really don't understand why people steal cheap things. It's stupid.

"Hermione, your jacket? What did the healer say?"

"That's mine! The healer said I was fine!"

"I was just holding it. You're fine? So...there's nothing to worry about?"

"Oh, well thanks. No, you shouldn't worry. Now, I must go. I'm in a hurry."

I realized I was rhyming. I have no idea why. Oh, damn the timing. I let out a sigh. Ah, I can't stop. It's Malfoy's fault. It's the hate, I'm sure. I hate him so much that I have to speak in rhyme. That's a lot of hate.

_xxxxxxxxxx_


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **'If you're Jo Rowling and you know it, clap your hands. If you're Jo Rowling and you know it clap your hands...' There will be no clapping from me.

**Author's Note: **This one's a little late, I'm sorry. I had a family reunion to attend, so I've been out of town for for the day and most of the night all week, coming home to sleep and get up and go again. Secondly, a cousin of mine is home, and we haven't seen each other in a long time, we're catching up. Thirdly, my extremely sookie cat has been experiencing problems with her pregnancy but finally went into labour today, and so far has four kittens. They are gorgeous. Finally, I fell and sprained my ankle and tore ligaments in my leg on night one of my family reunion. I was on crutches for a few days. It's been a pretty eventful week. But, anyway, on with the chapter!

**Thanks: **To everyone who's taking time to support this story, any way, shape or form.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

**meganxrawr**

**Chapter Six.**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**I hate it, I hate the way you're always right.**_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

I don't want to go to work today. I don't want to get the results of my tests. I'm too nervous. What if there's something actually wrong with me? What if..I'm pregnant?

If I am, that means Malfoy was right. I hate when he's right, which is quite often, surprisingly. Blimey.

--

"Hey Hermione! I just got your results back. You always have such good timing."

"Thanks." Hermione was too nervous for pleasantries. She just wanted this over with. "Can I just see the chart myself? I'm sure you have other duties. I know how to read them, I work with you."

"Oh, you know I can't do that, silly. You are not a healer right now, just a patient."

"Fine."

"Well...Hermione, it seems that you are...pregnant."

"That's rubbish!"

"No, I assure you, there is no way the tests were wrong. You're going to be a mother, Hermione."

Bloody hell. Fate is a cold-blooded prat. If I tell you something, you won't tell anyone else, will you? I don't want anyone to save me. I'm going to go bloody drown myself in my bloody bathtub. I survived in a war against the darkest wizard ever known and now I'm going to take my life because I'm pregnant. I must be mental. I should just check myself into St. Mungo's. Maybe they'll let me share a room with Theodore Nott, who was crucio'd into his own little world because he betrayed the dark lord. Maybe they'll just say there's too much wrong with me, and they'll send me off the Azkaban for the kiss. It wouldn't matter to me.

Oh, bloody hell. What am I saying? I have a baby inside me, and no matter what anyone says, a fetus has it's own rights to live. Merlin, I fought for house elves' rights for years, and here I am saying I'm going to kill myself along with an innocent child. Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm going through a rough time, I'm allowed to be something other than the brains and sensibility of the Golden Trio. Sue me, wanker. Gods, excuse me. This has really got me messed up.

"You are not allowed to tell anyone, you hear me? I will let it out when I am ready."

"Oh, dear, you don't have to worry about that. This is strictly between me and you."

Yeah right. I had to see the healer with the biggest mouth on earth. Okay, that is an exaggeration, but seriously, you want gossip, go see her. I'll slit her throat if she tells anyone. Okay, I won't. I'll want to though.

--

I've been laying on my bed, which is actually Ginny and Harry's spare, for two hours, staring at the ceiling. Nothing has changed. It's still plain white, except for a large black dot in the corner by the door. I've...damnit. That looks like one of Draco's owls tapping on my window. I am really not in the mood for this. My body cannot handle all of this. I'm going to have a nervous break down.

--

_Hermione,_

I just heard from a friend who's girlfriend's friend is a healer who works with you. You're pregnant. You've known for hours, and you didn't think to even send me an owl? I'm that child's father, Granger. _You know you can't keep him from me. Also, this just makes me want to be with you even more. I love you, why can't you just accept my apologies and move back into our house?_

_I love you,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_Ps. I was right when I said you could be pregnant. You're going to have to accept that your title as know-it-all has been passed on to me. I know everything. I am superior. _

_Kidding, darling._

--

I'm going to slit that bitch's throat. I swear to Merlin.

_xxxxxxxxxx_


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: The plot belongs to me.

Author's Note: Just three more chapters left. Plus an epilogue, I'm thinking. I'm sorry this is late. My cousin just left yesterday, and I've also been reading Breaking Dawn. But, I plan on getting my ass in gear now. :) I don't even know if anyone is even reading this anymore. Thanks to everyone.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

**meganxrawr**

**Chapter Seven.**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**I hate it when you lie...**_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

It's been two months since...then. When I found out that some day, sooner than I expected, I will have to squeeze a grapefruit sized head out of a...not grapefruit sized hole. It's a little hard to fathom. _Mudblood _Granger is having _Pure-blood_ Malfoy's baby. Mudblood! I still can't believe he called me that. All the make-up sex in the world could not make me forget that. You know what makes it so much worse? He had promised to never call me that again!

--

_"I love you, Hermione Granger. You have healed me, my heart, my soul. You've turned the darkness into light. I promise to love you forever, until the stars fall from the sky. I know that blood doesn't matter, that it was my father's rubbish that made me think that. You are too good for me. I promise to try to never hurt you, and I will never again call you a mudblood. I love you, I love you!"_

--

He lied. I hate it when he lies.

--

_"Draco, I'm an only child. My mother only asks for us to visit for lunch once a month. How is that ridiculous?"_

_"It's ridiculous because that is three hours a month I have to spend with your father! He is crazy, Hermione! He always laughs for no reason, and his laugh is loud and maniacal. He brings me into the shed and shows me power tools, and pretends to kill me with them. One day, he actually is going to kill me!"_

_"I can't believe you're saying this! My father wouldn't harm a fly. He is not your father, Draco! He is not a deatheater, and he has never, _ever_, abused my mother or myself._

_He.."_

_"Don't! Don't talk about Lucius."_

_"Draco, your father was the crazy one. He was an evil bastard."_

_"I said, DON'T, mudblood."_

_"Mudblood? How dare you! I hate you!"_

_--_

There it is. That was the reason for our breakup. Because he had refused to go to my parents' house. Because I had stated the truth about his evil father. He had defended the man who had made his life a living hell. It was like for that space in time, Lucius had inhabited Draco's body, because it had been like hearing Lucius's voice when I heard Draco call me mudblood.

Merlin.

Looking back, maybe I had pushed Draco too far. He had just begun to accept the fact that his mother had died. She had survived years of abuse and torture at the hands of Lucius, to be murdered by him just when she could finally be free. God, I have been so absorbed in my own pain, I didn't even think of the pain Draco must be feeling. Is it possible that I was wrong about Draco? Yes, he had called me a mudblood, but he was only defending himself against the pain in the only way he knows. Bloody hell.

_xxxxxxxxxx_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer**: The world of Harry Potter seems so great compared to my life. If I owned it, I would probably stay there for most of the time.

**Author's Notes**: I'm getting close to the end of 10TIHAY. Chapter 7 was short, this chapter is short, and I expect the next one to be short. I plan on getting chapter 9 up really soon. I plan on having this all wrapped up around the 15th of August, my birthday. :) This one takes place shortly before the breakup, even though I'm not quite sure when Hermione's birthday is. Oh, for those of you who are interested, I am starting a new story. It's called _Scenes of Passion_ and I hope to get the first chapter posted shortly after 10TIHAY is completed. Anyway, on with chapter eight!

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

**meganxrawr**

**Chapter Eight**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.**_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_"Weasley! Hermione will be home any minute. Get those ball-ons inflated!"_

_"Malfoy, calm down. The _balloons _are inflated, the streamers are in place and the cake is hidden in the closet. You're the only one who is not ready for her arrival."_

_"Draco, are you just going to stand there like a bint, or are you going to hide?"_

_"Potter, keep your wife quiet, will you? Obviously I'm going to hide, Gin."_

_At that moment, approximately twenty people were trying to hide in random spots in the small living room of Draco and Hermione's house. Draco was standing in the middle, taking one last glance around, to make sure everything was in place. He had made the room locked against apparation, just in case Hermione had decided against using her normal method of transport - floo._

_He had just squeezed between the end of the sofa and a potted plant when he heard Hermione's voice calling his name. "I'm in the living room, love."_

_Every set of lungs in the room stalled, listening for the light footfalls of the birthday girl. Muscles tensed and lungs filled, as everyone prepared to jump out of their individual hiding places and yell "SURPRISE!"_

_--_

_Hermione's sides ached from laughing. Draco was currently strumming a muggle guitar, which he kept calling a kitire, and trying to sing I've Just Seen A Face. His attempt to sing The Beatles was the cause of the tears of laughter streaming down the face of every party guest. He was also the cause of the vanilla icing that could been seen smeared on the nose, cheek or hair of many of the said guests. Hermione had only just finished removing her blown out candles when an all out cake war had errupted, Draco throwing the first piece. Hermione had been laughing too hard to shield herself, and she feared it would take a week to wash all the cake out of her hair. She could always count on Draco Malfoy to make her laugh._

_--_

_"Were you surprised?" Draco whispered to Hermione later that night, after the last guest had left. They were snuggled under the covers of the their big bed, locked in each other's arms._

_"I was. I had such a good time. It's been so long since I could just hang out with all of my friends at the same time, without worries."_

_"I have one more surprise for you before your birthday ends."_

_"Oh yeah? What's that?"_

_Draco reached towards the night stand and picked up a small box. Hermione gasped when she opened it. Nestled on the white satin pillow was a small golden ring, topped with a ruby. "It was my great-grandmother's. She was such an amazing woman. She gave this to me when I was ten years old, right before she died. She told me that she saw good in me. That one day, I would change the Malfoy name. I would marry a woman that would be my perfect match. She wouldn't bow down to my every command, and she wouldn't stand behind me. She would stand beside me, as my equal. She would challenge my brain everyday, make my heart swell with love, beyond capacity. She would give me beautiful, smart children, and she would love me forever. I think, no, I know, my grandmother was talking about you. You're everything to me, Hermione Granger. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But, I think we need some time to get used to that kind of commitment. So, this is just a promise ring, and with this ring, I promise to love you forever. To stand beside you, as an equal, to challenge your brain, to make your heart swell, because I know you've done it for me. I promise to create beautiful and smart children with you and be with you as they grow in your womb and then in the outside world. I love you, Hermione. Just you, no one else."_

_Hermione could barely manage a reply of "I love you too!" before her sobs shook her body. She threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. She loved this man. She could feel his own tears on the skin of her neck, but she didn't care. She was lost in the feel of her own beautifully happy tears._

_xxxxxxxxxx_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling is the mastermind behind Harry Potter and all it's affiliates. I am the mastermind behind sleeping for 15 hours a day.

**Author's Note: **Only one more chapter! Plus an epilogue, of course. This is a short one. I've recently found Harry Potter heaven, or an RPG forum that has taken me in. I want to spend every minute there, it seems. It's new, and it needs more characters, go check it out!

/forum/HogwartsAHistoryAHarryPotterRPG/49785/

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

**meganxrawr**

**Chapter Nine.**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call.**_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

I miss you, Draco Malfoy. I wish you were here, but you're not. I've had to suffer through 3 months of morning sickness plus two more months of pregnancy aches and pains, and you're not here. Every time I pictured this, I pictured you next to me. Holding my hair when I yelled at you while I was glued to the toilet bowl, asking the Healer thousands of questions at my prenatal appointments, forcing me to eat vitamins and health shakes while you told our baby your family history, just so he would know everything when he was born. Yes, you would say it's going to be a boy, just because you believed the first born of every family should be a male heir.

Why aren't you here? Why haven't you came to see me? You've never been a quitter. Every fight we've ever had has continued longer than it should because we are both to stubborn to take the blame. It's usually me who finally ends it, because you have more will power than me. Yet, the worst fight of our relationship and you decide that now is the time to quit on me. How could you do that!? Why aren't you bombarding me with owls, floo visits, gifts? I haven't heard a peep from you in two months! Merlin, Draco.

Wha..? Oh, wow. Our baby is kicking me, Draco. She's just as upset with you as I am. She wants to know why you aren't here, why you aren't telling her all about your family. She's kicking for the first time, damnit!

I think this is the first time it's really occured to me that she's real, you know? I've went through the morning sickness, and hearing her heartbeat, but actually feeling her move, it's so incredible. I can feel the tears welling in my eyes, spilling onto my cheeks. I can taste them on my lips, but I'm so caught up in feeling her, touching her, that tears don't matter to me.

I hate you, Draco Malfoy. I hate that you're missing the most beautiful experience I've ever had. I hate that you haven't been with me all through my pregnancy. I hate that you haven't came to see me, haven't contacted me at all. Damnit, I hate it.

You know what? I'm too tired to hate you. I feel sorry for you. Yeah, it's not hate I'm feeling, it's pity. I'm sorry that you aren't here to feel this miracle we created together. I'm sorry that you gave up fighting for me, for the best woman you'll ever find. No one will ever love you the way I love you. I'm sorry you're missing out on that.

_xxxxxxxxxx_


	11. Chapter Ten

_Disclaimer_: As much as I would love to own Draco Malfoy, he belongs to the mind of JKR. He only belongs to my dreams.

_Author's Note_: CHAPTER TEN! Is anyone else a little sad to say goodbye to my a/u, ooc charaters?

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

**meganxrawr**

**Chapter Ten**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**But mostly, I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.**_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

I don't know how to tell him that I miss him, that I still love him. I'm so afraid that he'll look at me and tell me its too late. That he's moved on, found some pureblood witch, someone without a real brain, who caters to his every need, someone who doesn't fight with him. Then where will I be? The exact same place I'm in now. I've discussed this with Ginny, and she has assured me that Draco still loves me, that he's just giving me some space, but he has no plans of letting me get away. But, how does she know that?

--

"Hermione! Open the door."

I'm so lame. I can hear his voice, but I know he's not here. I can almost smell him, the slightly musky scent of his skin, the fresh smell of his shampoo, all mixed with the sharp smell of his cologne. I take a deep breath, wanting to inhale as much as him as I can. Tears cloud my eyes as the air fills my lungs.

"Hermione, I know you're in there. Please, please let me in?"

That was wrong. My imagination would never make Draco Malfoy beg. It just didn't happen. He was too arrogant to beg. I get off the bed in the spare room, and open the door. He's standing outside. I blink furiously, wondering if my eyes are betraying me, but praying they aren't. He's still standing there, his blond hair ruffled, like he'd run his fingers through it several times. He looks thinner than he was the last time I had seen him. There are dark circles beneath his eyes and there is stubble a shade darker than the hair on his head covering his face. His muggle polo t-shirt is untucked, his jeans frayed at the knees. He's everything I've ever wanted, everything I'll ever need.

I just stare at him, my hungry eyes taking in every aspect of his appearance. I see his stormy eyes roam from the top of my head to the tips of my bare feet. I watch as those eyes widen as he takes in the size of my protruding belly, my tender breasts. I know my hair is a mess, unwashed and unbrushed. There is no makeup on my face, and my eyes have a slightly bruised look. I watch as those eyes fill with tears, but none fall unto his cheek bones. I feel as if my heart is going to pound out of my chest.

"You're so beautiful." As soon as the words are out of his mouth I feel the wall I had built around my heart fall. It crashes, there is nothing left but a lingering dust that blows away as I launch myself into his strong arms. They wrap around me as he pulls me close, whispering how sorry he is. I pull his head down, crushing my mouth to his. I feel as if the whole world has fallen away, leaving us in this place and time, our kisses frantic, mixed with the taste of my tears. I don't know why I had let my stubbornness get in the way of our relationship. I don't know why I ever thought I could go on without him. I told him as much.

"'Mione, you're everything to me. I shouldn't have said all those things..."

"No! I shouldn't have said all those things about your father. I was just hurt and angry and you know how my mouth tends to shoot off when I'm angry."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything about your dad."

"Draco! We are not going to fight about who's to blame. You shouldn't have said anything about my dad, but I shouldn't have said anything about Lucius either. We've already missed so much because we're both so stubborn."

Baby Malfoy took this as the perfect time to start kicking me. Draco, who I was still pressed against, jumped back and stared at my belly in a mixture of confusion and shock. "What's wrong? Oh, sweet Merlin, it's time, isn't it? Damnit, let's go!" With that, he swept me into his arms and started towards the nearest floo entrance.

I couldn't contain my giggles at the panic etched into his features. I had missed him so much.

"Are you crying? Does it hurt? I will have the best healers for you, for my son. A Malfoy must have the best. Potter! Are you home?"

"Draco, calm down. " I could barely speak around the laughs that shook my body. "I'm not having the baby, she just decided it was good time to say hello to her daddy."

His eyes searched my face, and when he found no sign of pain, he let my body slide down his until my feet touched the floor. He dropped to his knees in front of me, his hands coming up to cradle our baby. A smile, not a smirk or a sneer, a smile, spread across his face, love shone from every pore. "Hello, little Scorpius. I'm your father. I'm eagerly awaiting your arrival. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and I love your mother. Now, I know I have been delayed, but it's time for you to start your education. Hermione, have you been eating your vitamins? Let's go home, our child must learn about his heritage."

I couldn't help but laugh. But I grabbed his hand and followed him.

They say home is where the heart is. My home is laying next to me, telling our daughter...son as Draco insists, all about the 18th century Malfoys. My heart belongs to Draco Malfoy, and he will always be my home.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

I am planning on an epilogue, but this story already has it's happy ending. I also love cheesy cliches! :) I hope you liked it!

-mjk.


	12. Epilogue

**Author's Note**: The end is near, quite near actually. This is the last of _Ten Things I Hate About You_. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Now, today is my birthday, and I would really appreciate some reviews to make my day complete. Goodbye, dear readers. You'll be seeing me soon.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

**meganxrawr**

**Epilogue**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Hermione wasn't long telling me her list of the ten things she hated about me. I wasn't long telling her that she didn't know how to count. There were obviously more than ten things she hated about me. There were only ten sentences in her list, though, so I forgave her. Thinking back to the list, do you recall her saying she hated the way I was always right? Well, she hated that about me when our first child was born. It was a girl. Beautiful little Dracona. Okay, Hermione would never let me name a child Dracona, Merlin, I would never name my child Dracona. That name sounds like something one of the Weasleys' would have.

Beautiful little Audrina Vivica Malfoy came into the world exactly one month after the reunion of her extremely handsome father and intelligent mother. Potter and Weasel keep insisting I passed out, when really I just fell asleep standing up and tipped over. Audrina's brother and sister, Darius and Nicola were born two years later, Nicola being youngest by four minutes.

I had a fear when my children were born, a fear that I would be like my father. It was a fear that almost paralyzed me. But as soon as I held Audrina, I knew I would never be like him. First, I had an extremely strong woman by my side, someone who would never lay down and let me abuse our children. Secondly, I would never be able to bring myself to harm my children. The moment Audrina opened her eyes and looked at me, I was hooked. She had me wrapped around her impossibly tiny finger. The same happened with Nicola and Darius, except with Darius it was a little different. He's a Malfoy, alright. He had all the healers cooing and acting like complete bints from the time he exited the womb. I couldn't let him wrap me around his finger, he's male. He does have a weird power over me though. My father would never admit to being wrapped around anyone's finger. That in itself is an example of how I'm not like him.

Again, unlike Lucius, I do not abuse my wife. I love her too much to subject her to the horrors my own mother had to face. Love is not about suffering and pain, it is about laughter and happiness.

Now, I'm not saying that everything is smooth sailing with Hermione and I, we still fight and we still end each fight with explosive and extremely hot makeup sex. She's a tiger, my wife. She's also extremely beautiful, and a wonderful wife and mother. She is so strong, and when I would have given the children anything they wanted, she would be the voice of reason, keeping them from becoming the spoiled brat that I once was. She's an extremely intelligent woman, second only to yours truly. Sometimes I don't know why she chose me, for she is almost too good for me, but, she's also perfect for me. She is everything I've ever wanted in a woman, everything I've ever needed. She's the only one for me.

After 15 years of marriage, did I mention we were married shortly before Audrina made an appearance? Anyway, after 15 years of marriage, I finally realize that my great grandmother Malfoy was right. I did change the Malfoy name, I found my perfect match. There was one thing that Granny Malfoy was wrong about, though. She told me that I would find the woman that would make my heart swell with love, beyond capacity. I love Hermione, and everytime I see her, speak to her, touch her, I fall a little bit more in love. My heart doesn't burst from the pressure, it just stretches. My heart swells with love, but makes room for that love. It doesn't swell beyond capacity, because for as long as I'm living, I will have enough room in my heart to love Hermione Granger Malfoy.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_The End_


End file.
